


Rapunzel's Frozen Adventure

by TheSunnyVampire



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunnyVampire/pseuds/TheSunnyVampire
Summary: Corona's queen Rapunzel has to deal with a kingdom covered in iceArendelle's queen Anna can't get news from her sister anymore(I suck at summaries but I swear the fic is not bad)
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

« No, Eugene, I don’t regret my decision, I love being queen. But, someday I just feel like I’m just sitting here nodding at everything people say, I don’t feel like I’m helping my people anymore. »

« I guess normal life do seem pretty boring when there’s no demon to fight… »

« Don’t be like that, you know that’s not what I meant. »

« Love, everyone is happy in your kingdom and there is no problem, that should be a relief. And well, at least it is for me. »

« I don’t want problems, I just want something to change. »

« Well we could throw a party or go horseriding ? »

« That would be ni… 

Suddenly, something hit Rapunzel in her leg and so she looked down to see what it was. Well, rather who it was

« Catalina ? What’s happening ? »

« I’m sorry, I was looking for Eugene but the guards wouldn’t let me pass because he was supposed to be in a meeting and… » the girl said, panic clear in her eyes

The royal couple kneeled down to her height and Eugene said

« Okay Catalina, take a deep breath and tell us where are your sister and Lance. »

« They are, she breathed in, stuck in the river. »

« How ? » they both said

« They wanted to take a swim but I didn’t think it was good idea because the air was chilly and then while they were inside, everything froze. »

« Froze ? With, like, ice ? In June ?» questioned the queen

The girl nodded

« Can you take us there ? »

She nodded again.

They went outside the castle and through Corona without too much problem except the few people wanting to ask questions to the queen. Then they followed the river when suddenly they noticed the that the grass was disappearing under a thin layer of ice and that ice was going towards the city at a worrying speed.

  
« We need to warn the Coronians of this, this isn’t normal. Eugene can you go back to the city and tell everyone about this ? I’ll go with Catalina. »

  
« Of course. Please be careful. »

  
« Aren’t I always ? »

  
Rapunzel, Max, Pascal and Catalina continued to make their way towards were the girl said their friends were but the ice was becoming more and more thicker. A few minutes later the heads of their friends appeared in the river.

  
« Lance ! Keira ! Are you okay ? » said the redhead

  
« Do we look like we are ? » answered her sister

  
In fact they didn’t look alright. Lance had both of his arms out of the ice and was trying to push himself out and Keira only had her head out. And they both were panicked, like extremely panicked.

  
« Maybe we can try to get Lance out first since we can grab his arms ? » Rapunzel asked and they both went towards the man but could help him as the ice was really thick in the river and they began kicking inefficiently in the ice. 

  
Rapunzel was worried, it has been one whole hour since they arrived and they had barely cracked the surface of the ice and the ice continued continued to spread further, approaching the city. They had completely abandoned the idea of freeing the two themselves and were waiting for Eugene to come back with a solution. Then Catalina pointed towards the direction of the city :

« Rapunzel, look it’s V, Eugene must have send him. »  
Varian came running towards them, a flask in hand.

« I bet he’s gonna slip. » Keira said when he stepped on the river to free her

« I’m not sure I wanna free you. » he answered before slipping

« I told you. »

« Kids, stop bickering, now is not the best time. » Rapunzel said « Varian, how did you know what happened ? »

« Well, I was just minding my own business at home when I felt the air chilling so I decided to investigate and I saw ice beginning to spread over Old Corona. Have you noticed how everything bad seems to begin in Old Corona ? Because… » He saw their glances and decide to resume « I’m going off topic, Eugene told me. »

  
« Couldn’t you just say that to begin with ? » said Keira

  
He stepped on her foot which makes her send him a death glare and her sister giggling.

  
« Wow, you nearly spent one all minute without fighting. » Rapunzel said, half amused and half annoyed while Lance was visibly giggling at the situation.

« Now keep going silently or I will have Max separate you three by force. » The horse looked at them menacingly before walking proudly at the head of the group.

  
When they arrived in Corona, they were greeted by empty streets, frozen houses and a disheveled Eugene.

  
« I got everyone into the castle. What do you think is happening here ? » 

  
« Do you think it can be… » said Lance, suddenly terrified

  
« No, we defeated Zhan Tiri for good. » the queen answered

  
« Then what ? »


	2. Chapter 2

When Rapunzel entered the throne room where Eugene had gathered everyone he could find in the streets of the city, she was suddenly surrounded by many people asking her questions. She asked them to go away so she could make a statement.

  
« My dear friends, I know you have thousands of questions to ask me but I’m afraid I will be unable to answer them. However, I would make whatever is in my power to find out what is happening to our kingdom and for that I will need your entire cooperation so if anyone have any information they can come to me, every lead, even a tiny help is accepted. Of course I will try to answer all of your queries, if anyone needs me, I will be in the library. »

  
The people went silent as if they were trying to look smaller. Nobody had clues about this ice, she looked towards Xavier, hoping that he would have some ancient legend to tell them but the man shook his head. Eugene approached her

  
« I’m going to go around the kingdom with Lance and the guards to see if anyone needs help. »

  
« Okay, please be careful and take Max with you. » She kissed him and they parted.  
When she arrived in the library her father was already here.

  
« Dad ! What are you doing here ? »

  
« Well, when I was young my father used to tell me a tale were a creature had ice powers and I discovered a book about it a few years later, I know it’s somewhere near here, he said showing the shelves next to him, but I can’t remember which book it was. »

  
«At least it’s makes us only around a thousand books to go through. »

  
« I’ll help you find it » the former king said. On Rapunzel’s shoulder, Pascal peeped which meant 'me too'.

They started looking through the books and after a long time, Rapunzel found something that looked like the right book :

  
« Look what I found ! It looks like the right book, she flipped through the pages, it’s talking about a dangerous ice magic but it doesn’t say anything about where this magic can be found. It’s worthless ! » the queen said tiredly.

  
« You should rest a bit and you can read this book after. » Her father answered with a smile that let his worries for his daughter pass clearly through. « Let’s go check on the people. »

  
When the two walked back into the throne room, the sun was setting. Many kids were sleeping next to their worried parents. Eugene and Lance were back, with a dozen of new Coronans and Rapunzel understood that they couldn’t stay in the throne room forever.

  
« Listen everyone, the castle will welcome everyone that can’t return to their houses, servants will lead you to rooms, those who can go back home, we don’t need your help for the moment and so you can do so. »

  
Eugene came over, telling her that he could take over for the evening and that she could go to bed. 

  
« But I’m sure you’re tired too, and I need to read this book to find what’s happening ! »

  
« Sweetie, I know you and I know you will be up first thing in the morning. I will deal with tonight and I’m sure we can go through this book tomorrow, or I will have someone do it for us. »

She accepted and went straight to bed where she fell asleep straight away.

  
The next morning, Rapunzel woke up to someone pounding on her door. At first, she wanted to ignore it and go back to sleep but then she remembered the event of the last night and she quickly got up and opened the door. Lance was behind the door with tired eyes

  
« Lance ! Has something happened ?! Why aren’t you just knocking ? »

  
« I’m sorry but Eugene said to come and wake you up. It is urgent. »

  
« Why ? And where is Eugene ? »

  
« He’s outside getting things ready for our triiiiiip. » he answered yawning

  
« Trip ? You’re going on a trip with Eugene ? Now ? » the queen exclaimed 

  
« No I mean we’re all going. And you too. Even Shorty’s coming, I don’t know why, I think he fell asleep in the balloon. »

  
« I can’t go on adventures now Lance, I’m sorry Lance but I have a kingdom to run now and said kingdom happened to be in a crisis… Oh wait… We’re taking a trip to discover the source of all this ice. Why didn’t you say that first. Lance ? Lance !. » The man litteraly fell asleep on his feet. Did he get any sleep last night ? If that was Lance’s state, what could be Eugene’s ?

  
« You know what Lance, go get a few hours of sleep. » she said shaking him.

  
« Yes that would be nice, to sleep. » The man stumbled away in the hallway.

Rapunzel closed the door and got ready for the day then she headed out towards the courtyard.

There she saw her husband with a pile of supplies in his arms heading towards a balloon where he put down what he had in his arms, next to him where both of the queen’s parents. The three of them were talking about something in an hushed tone and so none of them noticed her walking down the stairs, however she noticed how Eugene was barely able to stand up and how her father seemed to be in this extreme state of tiredness were you don’t even feel tired anymore, her mother looked more well-rested but not by much.

  
« Dad ! Eugene ! I can’t believe the two of you ! How dare you tell me to go to sleep while you two stay awake all night working on a super secret trip I’m apparently part of, and without thinking once about telling me about it ? »

  
« Sweetie, we knew you would be mad if we told you. »

  
« I’m not mad but it would have been nice to tell me. » she said hugging her husband « how did you discover where we needed to go ? »

  
« I didn’t, Hairstripe did. I was trying to read the book you found yesterday but I needed to take care of the guards rounds and reassure the people as well as getting them acquainted within the castle so he told me he was taking care of the book. We stayed up all night but he finally found that there was some sort of legend about ice control attached to the northern kingdoms. »

  
Rapunzel looked towards her parents, especially her father who was nearly falling asleep. 

  
« You should go catch some sleep, I can take care of everything now. You too Eugene. »  
Her parents nodded and went back inside but Eugene stayed rooted.

  
« I’m not going to let you do this settle this alone, » she sent him a disappointed glare « but I’m gonna sit down » he said half-relieved to be able to take a break and half-scared that she was going to murder him to get him to sleep but she smiled and shook her head with a sigh.

  
« So where are we going exactly ? » 

  
«Well, do you remember when we went to the coronation of the queen of Arendelle ? It was just before your coronation as a princess. »

  
« Yes, my dad was so scared to let me go and that I won’t come back he sent three batallions with us. » she laughed at the memory before another memory striked her.

The next morning, the guards were talking about how the queen had a breakdown which covered the country with ice. « Oh, the queen of Arendelle has ice powers, how did I not think of that. It feels like so long ago. »

  
« Yes, I know, I felt the same. So we’re leaving for Arendelle in an hour, I thought it would be good for you to go back on the active side of helping your people. »

  
« So you admit that it can be boring to be on a throne ? »

  
« I not bored but I realize that with the all captain of the guards duty, I don’t really have time to be bored and neither do I have time for you. »

  
« Yes but I think we’re doing pretty well as a royal couple, don’t we ? By the way, who will take care of the kingdom ? »

  
« Your parents wanted to allow us some vacation while they can still take care of the kingdom and this ice incident happened at the same time. »

  
« You know you should really rest, Lance literally fell asleep on his feet sooner…Wait, if Lance is napping, where are the girls ? »

  
« Hold on, I don’t remember seeing them this morning. I hope they didn’t made any kind of mess or we will have Old Lady Crowley on our backs. You’re sure they weren’t with Lance ? »

  
« No, I’m sure. Pascal can confirm. » The reptile nodded.

  
« Well let’s search for them, and then we’ll get Lance so we can leaver as soon as it’s possible. We should get Max to track them. »

  
They went to the stables to get Maximus and they followed the horse up to the castle’s library. The library was pretty silence which make the couple asking themselves if the two little girls were really there. That’s when they saw them, cuddled together on a couch sleeping, with Varian next to them with the book on his lap and Ruddiger on it. The boy was petting his racoon when he spotted them.

  
« They’re so cute » Rapunzel whispered to Eugene. « This is going straight into my journal » 

  
« Lance will be disappointed he missed that. »

  
« He didn’t » answered Varian « he was here about an hour ago, he woke me up when he screeched about how cute we were. »

  
« Well, that’s typical Lance. » the former princess said, then turning to the girls « Girls time to wake up, we’re about to leave. » she lightly shook Katalina’s shoulder.

  
« I’m gonna get Lance, Rapunzel. See you in the courtyard. » With that he left followed by Max.

  
The girls stirred and woke up. And the barefoot queen exclaimed joyfully :  
« Now let’s go grab a bite and then we’ll go on the bestest adventure you’ll ever have ! »

  
« I’m so hungry. » said Katalina at the same time her sister said « I’m sure bestest doesn’t exist. ». The two girls then ran out towards the kitchens.

  
« Come on Varian, if we don’t hurry they will eat everything. »

  
« Rapunzel, I’m sorry but I can’t go with you to Arendelle. »

  
« What ? Why ? You have to come on the bestest adventure »

  
« I’m afraid of heights. »

  
« No you’re not. Varian we’ve been in a balloon together. »

  
« I know but..you know what, I’ll come. »

  
« You see that’s the spirit. Now I need a cupcake or I’ll kill someone. »

  
About an hour later they were all in the courtyard ready to leave.

However they weren’t alone in the courtyard, at least half of Corona was there, in their winter gears to see their king and queen leave the kingdom to save them. Rapunzel’s heart melted a little at that, the people of Corona was the strongest and they trusted her to help them. That reminded the queen that she wasn’t on a fun adventure with friends : she was on a mission, and lives were on her shoulders. But she was ready to overcame everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not late....(okay maybe I'm a week late...)
> 
> Whatever, I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times (first time it was half as long, second time it was twice longer....) and I had tooooo much homework do to because of the quarantine.(and I am lazy.)
> 
> Next time (which should be next week because I assure you that I have a schedule for this fic) we will have a frozen chapter (finally! Would you believe me if I told you that when I first thought about it, there wasn't any tangled in it...)
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed! ; )


	3. Chapter 3

Anna was fed up. Like really fed up. Arendelle’s nobles had been asking her questions about the ice all day long and even if she forced herself to smile and answer nicely to them, she clearly understood that they were judging her way of governing the kingdom and now it was the rulers of neighboring countries that were under the same spell as Arendelle that were asking for an audience with her. The difference between the nobles and the royal representatives was that the firsts tried to be discreet when voicing their reproaches about her, the representatives didn’t care about whether she was here or not when they said that she was an horrible ruler, an airhead or not worthy of the throne of such an esteemed kingdom. Of course she didn’t say anything about it.

She was dealing with the princess of a neighboring kingdom that was so small that she didn’t even knew its existence before when something caught her attention. A royal advisor that had been pretty rude all evening was talking about Elsa and the queen decided to switch her focus from the girl in front of her to the man.

  
« What I’m trying to say your Highness is that the queen is surely aware of the fact that this icing crisis is due to her reckless witch of a sister. »

  
Anna raised her hand towards the princess to stop her speech and went to the two men.

The entire room turned to look towards them.

  
« Well, sir, I would not say that in earshot of the queen if I was you. » she said with a calm but assured and loud voice

  
« Miss, I’m pretty sure the queen is stupid enough to not be aware of our presence in the room. » he said without turning his gaze away from the noble he was talking to, who had a terrified expression on his face.

  
« I’m sorry but as the so called stupid queen I beg to differ and as the owner of this castle I will have to ask you to step out of my property with your offensive language and I really hope you make it safely back into the rathole you came from. »

  
He made it to the door and then looked straight into Anna’s eyes :  
« I assure you the Southern Isles will not let this offense pass. »

  
« I think I could easily let go of any meeting with the Southern Isles if everybody is as nice as their representatives. And to all of the others that are here to disrespect me, my family or criticize the way I run this kingdom, you are more than welcome to take the same path as him and I’ll even spare you the disagreement of making fun of you on your way out. Did I make myself clear ? »

  
Some of the representatives went away, whispering things that she would rather not have heard, others were looking at her flabbergasted, including Olaf whose arms had fallen off due to the surprise and the rest, which was a small group of girls, were giggling.

  
The queen went on the balcony, without excusing herself which would certainly get her reprimanded sooner or later, and looked at the sea, which was totally covered in a thick layer of ice.

Anna had been thinking about her sister a lot lately since she didn’t had any news from her in three weeks now, she knew Elsa was somehow linked to the ice but she couldn’t convince herself that it was directly her doing, she didn’t know why but she could sense that this ice wasn’t like her sister’s, when she had touched the ice she hadn’t felt the same vibes that were coming from Elsa’s powers.

Anna had felt so much hate in this ice, in her sister’s she had felt fun when they were younger, then after Elsa’s coronation she had felt anger, fear, regrets, joy and more recently conviction and despair but she had always felt love in it, never hate, and call Anna paranoid but she felt that this hateful feeling were directed towards her and Arendelle.

However, she has to put all of this behind her, the fate of her kingdom rest on her shoulders and she has to protect Arendelle in every way she can, and only after everyone is safe, can she think about Elsa. After all her sister was able to protect herself, right ?

  
At this moment, Olaf came to her and looked towards the sea too.

  
« I would ask you for a hug but I’m a little scared. » said the snowman.

  
« You know I’ll never say no to a hug » she answered hugging him tightly.

  
« Don’t be worried about Elsa, if something bad would have happened to her, we would know. »

  
« Yeah, I’d like to think so. I hope so. »

  
Then it was Kristoff’s turn to barged on the balcony  
« Anna, I was in town and we have a problem, the ice has begun to trap people. »

  
That was it. Anna was going to get answers no matter what.

  
« We need to have everyone locked inside their home. Nobody can be in the streets. » She said entering back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's late again? (I had ton of work to do but whatever)  
> Besides, I am less late than the last time.
> 
> Anyway, my little sister who can barely speak English made me realize that there was lots and lots of mistakes in last week's chapter... that was ugly to see, sorry...
> 
> Next time we're back to Tangled ! (I know this chapter was so short but that's who I am, a person who can't write chapters of the same size...)
> 
> Next chapter, we'll surely be there next Friday since it's already half written.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed 😊😊😊


	4. Chapter 4

Rapunzel was deeply worried and aboit many things. First, they didn’t really know where they were going but they knew that Arendelle was surrounded by mountains from this side and they were going to have to go around them if they don’t want to get caught in uneven, cold, and fast changing winds.

Then she was worried that their balloon wasn’t going to last long enough to reach Arendelle because there was clearly a really heavy weight in it due to the number of people, their supplies and their winter clothes.

And to add to her problems, the two girls were trying to look at everything around which meant that they were pushing everyone in the crowded balloon, which was swaying pretty dangerously, and Lance didn’t seem to have the heart to stop his daughters from making a mess and she didn’t either. Eugene was sleeping in a corner, meaning that he was probably more tired that he had showed because even Shorty was awake and even him looked concerned about their chances of survival.

Max had tried to use his height to stop the two girls but it only gave Catalina the idea of climbing on him have a better view. As for Varian, he was hugging Ruddiger tightly with the hope that it would prevent him from throwing up. Again.

Even Pascal was looking upset with everything. But Rapunzel took it upon her and decided to level up the mood.

« Look everyone, we’ll arrive in a few hours, we can already see the mountains. But please, girls calm down a bit, I get it that you’re excited but just try not to run around too much. Moreover, if you see everything now what will you have too watch on the way back, so you can stay on one side. »

  
« Well, that’s not a bad idea. » Said the redhead climbing down from the horse.

  
They both went to look to the left side of scenery. They will be able to have a safe and relatively calm trip. Or, not. Because when Rapunzel had this thought there was an strange hissing sound coming from the top of their balloon.

  
« Everyone grab onto something, we’re falling. » The queen said this while shaking Eugene awake and held Max’s leash around her arm and one of the ropes with both of her hands. Eugene came and put one arm around her, hanging on the same rope.

The queen could now only hope that all her friends were going to make it out in one piece, because they were soon falling down faster. They crashed into trees but at least they were alright. They climbed down and checked that everyone was okay, which was fortunately the case.

  
« What happened up there ? » asked Lance

  
« I don’t know but that clearly wasn’t an accident » answered the king.

  
« You think someone shot us down ? » 

  
« Yes, look » he pointed towards the rest of their balloon. « There’s clearly something that went through the balloon, an arrow I think. »

  
So someone really shot them down. Was someone trying to prevent them from going to Arendelle ? Or worse ? Then there was a sound coming from the trees and four hooded figures came towards them, with swords.  
Rapunzel took out her frying pan, while Lance and Eugene did the same with their swords. Two other men came from behind them, surrounding the Coronans.

  
« Tell us who you are and we won’t hurt you. » said Eugene to the man in front of him

  
« Like you could. » One of the men attacked Rapunzel but she got rid of him with one swing of her pan. Keira had found a woodstick and was defending herself from a laughing enemy when her sister jumped on his back and pulled his hood over his eyes making him trip. But there were more and more men coming and they were only able to keep them away long enough for more to come.

At this moment, another person came running in their direction but instead of circling around them, the newcomer drew a sword and used the pommel to hit one of the men on the back of the head then used her foot to make two others fall thanks to the iced ground. Soon the enemies were defeated, the fight becoming easier when Rapunzel and her friends understood that they could use the ice to their advantage thanks to the newcomer.

Suddenly one of the men ordered the others to retreat and he got down on his knees before Rapunzel, taking off his hood to reveal a middle-aged man.

  
« I’m begging milady, don’t take over our village, we’re just a community of peasants and craftsmen, please. We didn’t do anything wrong, we’re just trying to survive autonomously, and I’m really sorry if we’ve done anything that made you think that we were a nuisance for you. »

  
« What ? » said Eugene, completely dumbfounded

  
« Are you okay, sir ? » Catalina asked the man, going towards him with her sister

  
« You might have hit him too hard on the head, don’t you think ? » Varian whispered to the queen

  
« Sir, I don’t know who you are nor who you think we are, but we are not a threat to your village. Actually we don’t actually know where said village is. »

  
« Really ? But someone told us that a queen had sent people in a balloon to our lands to take control of our village. My village is on the other side of the forest, I’m the mayor, you may call me Ed. »

  
« Well mayor Ed, I am a queen but we didn’t planned to attack any village. We were going to Arendelle. »

  
That’s when the other hooded stranger came towards them, Rapunzel had totally forgot to thank them for the help with all that happened with Ed. The stranger began to talk to the mayor.

  
« Seriously Ed ? You thought that this mysterious dangerous queen would sent three kids, an elder and pets to take over a village ? »

  
The voice of the stranger seemed really familiar to the former princess but Eugene was, surprisingly, faster to realize who it was.

  
« Cassandra ? »

  
The woman took her hood off revealing their old friend.

  
« Well guessed Fithzerbert. »

  
« I can’t believe it ! » Rapunzel screamed, running towards her and hugging her tightly.

« It’s been so long ! »

  
« Not that much, only a year or so » she said hugging the queen back. «But I miss you too Raps. »

  
« You could come with us to Arendelle ! It would be just like before ! And we could catch up on the way.» the queen looked at her friend with pleading eyes

  
« I don’t know, I was helping around the village and Ed might need me. » she looked at the mayor who was still on the floor looking a little lost.

  
« Uh ? Me ? Oh no, you can go with your friends. »

  
Cassandra gave him a glare. 

  
« You don’t want to come with us ? » The queen said, seeing how uneasy her friend was. « You know nobody here blames you for what happened ? "

  
« I know but I blame myself. I have done so many wrongs to you and to Corona back then. »

  
« Come on Cass, you were barely a threat to someone like me ! » said Eugene, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

  
« Okay, I will come, after all you need someone who can use a sword correctly to defend the queen of Corona. »

  
« I’m hurt, Cass, really. » the king answered

  
« Some says only the truth hurts your majesty. »

  
« I even missed you two bickering. » Rapunzel stepped in.

  
« Why does she lectures us and not them when they fight. » said Keira

  
« It’s because they’re adults and you three are little kids » Lance answered his daughter’s question

  
« I’m not a kid, I’m over 16. » Varian answered back, pouting like a child.

  
« Whatever you say. »

  
Mayor Ed interrupted this happy reunion :

  
« Your majesty, if you want to, I can have my men come to take this balloon down the trees and we can keep it in our village until it’s repaired. »

  
« You don’t have to Ed, and please call me Rapunzel. »

  
« No, that’s the least I can do after what we’ve done to you »

  
« Well thanks then, but can you take us to your village first ? I would like to know who was behind this rumor about us. »

  
They all went to the village, where Cassandra packed up her things and, to Max’s greatest pleasure, went to get Fidella in the stables while Rapunzel asked one of the villagers about the person spreading the rumor. Apparently this person happened to be a foreigner man, relatively tall, with dark blond hair and glasses, probably in his late thirties.

«Ed do you know the fastest way to get to Arendelle from here ? » asked Eugene

« Just follow this path north and there’s a small track that goes through the mountains and you should be in Arendelle by nighttime or so. »

  
« Well, thank you Ed. »

  
They all went in the direction of the kingdom, hoping that they wouldn’t get into too much trouble on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay okay okay... I'm late again.  
> But but but, this chapter was really hard to write because I'm bad at writing fight scenes.
> 
> Moreover, I hurt my hand by sitting on it and couldn't write the end of the chapter...
> 
> However, even if you won't believe me, I will post next chapter on Friday.


	5. Chapter 5, part one

« How many ? » Anna asked Kristoff, while watching her kingdom from her bedroom window.

  
« 17 » He answered in a dark tone « but, I was assured everyone is locked inside. »

  
« 17 person are trapped in magic ice, they may die there and I can’t do anything to help them. »

  
« We don’t know what this ice does, they may be fine. »

  
« At least everyone else is safe for now. I’m going to walk a bit around the castle before sleeping. »

  
« Okay I’ll wait here for you if you need to talk »

  
« Thanks for being here » she said before going out in the hall. She soon stopped in front of her sister’s old room.

  
« Where are you Elsa ? » she whispered to the door.

  
A guard approached her  
« Your majesty, I’m sorry but someone is asking for an audience with you and she insisted that she needs to see you now. »

  
« It’s nearly two am. Who is she ? »

  
« She claims to be the queen of Corona. »

  
« Get her into the throne room. I’ll be there in a minute. »

  
Anna went back to her room to get Kristoff to help her. She opened the door without even taking the time to look inside the room.

  
« Kristoff, I need your help. The queen of Corona is asking to see me and I’m afraid I’m too tired to be polite and such. »

  
« Of course, lead the way. » They got out of the room, went down a few flight of stairs but Kristoff stopped his fiancee before she entered the room. « Let’s prepare a bit don’t you think ? What do you know about Corona ? »

  
« Well I met the princess and her boyfriend back at Elsa’s coronation, she was really kind and we got along fine but outside of that I don’t know much about her, her family or Corona itself. »

  
« Okay we'll have to improvise then, now let’s go inside » they pushed the doors and got inside the throne room, definitely not prepared enough for what they were going to see.

There were two person in the room : a man and a woman.

The man was standing still,a chameleon on his shoulder, holding his bare arm that had a clearly abnormal size and watching the woman who was pacing back and forth before him.

Her hair was tangled with leaves and tree branches and she had a look of distress and anger but mainly of tiredness. At that moment an herald that had seemingly been woken up just for that annouced them, making both visitors raise their heads

« Her Majesty, Queen Anna of Arendelle and her fiance Sir Kristoff. »

Then Anna recognized the girl as the princess she had met before.  
« Rapunzel ? » she asked hugging the girl

« It’s good to see you again but I didn’t know you were queen now. What happened to Elsa ? » Rapunzel asked back

  
« She decided to step away from the throne, it wasn’t what she wanted. She lives in a magic forest now, where she can use her powers as she likes to. But since when did you became queen ? »

  
« A few months ago, just before I married Eugene » she answered pointing at the man

« Wait, that reminds me that you never met Kristoff. » The queen of Arendelle exclaimed, dragging her fiance in front of her «Kristoff, this is Rapunzel and Eugene. That the ones I met back at Elsa’s coronation. Guys this is Kristoff, my fiance. »

  
« Nice to meet you »

  
« Same here » said Eugene before turning towards Rapunzel « Sunshine don’t you think we should be more straight-forward, it’s nearly 3 am and the others will be pissed of to have to stay at the door for hours. »

  
« You came because of the ice I suppose. I don’t think I can really help you guys. I don’t much more than you and I can’t reach out to Elsa, I’m sorry. »

  
« Don’t be. We will have an answer no matter what. We have a tendency to get into trouble after all. » Rapunzel answered

  
« Yes I remember what you told me, I don’t know how you did manage to have more problems than me. » Anna giggled

  
« More than you how is that possible ?! » said Kristoff before turning to Rapunzel « Where you stuck inside a castle for most your life ? Did you two got engaged in less than an hour ? Is your best friend a talking snowman ? Is your sister an ice magician ? Do you have a weird obsession with chocolate ? » he asked half seriously

  
« I don’t have a chocolate obsession ! » Anna exclaimed

  
« Well, no but I was kidnapped at birth by a witch who wanted to use my magic hair to stay young forever and who locked me in a tower for 18 years. That’s when I met Eugene, who was chased by the palace guards because he had stolen from the castle, and I hit him with a pan. Then he helped me escape from the tower but after a while, the witch caught us and killed Eugene but I saved him with my magic just after he cut my hair to prevent anyone to use it badly, and Pascal just here » she pointed at the chameleon that was now on her shoulder « made the witch fall out of the window. By the way, Pascal’s my best friend. »

  
« Okay, I go back on what I said. You had a lot of problems »

  
« But I was only getting started, this was only what happened before I met Anna. It keeps going for a while after that. »

  
« What do you say that we prepare rooms for you and your friends and you can tell us all of your adventures tomorrow because I really need some sleep. » Anna cut them in their discussion. She signed some guards to escort the two other royals and while she walked back to the door next to the throne with Kristoff and back into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I said Friday and it's done on Friday? Wow.
> 
> Yeah I cut chapter five in two parts because I didn't want to have a 3000 words or more chapter that had no real action since it's only the Frozen characters meeting the Tangled ones for the all chapter.
> 
> I'll try to post part two before Friday but I can't promise anything

**Author's Note:**

> No hypothermia doesn't exist in Disney's world
> 
> I should post the next one on Thursday.


End file.
